


They Missed You Too

by Persiflage



Series: Cousy Fest 2k17 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cousy Fest 2k17, Cunnilingus, Episode 4:08, Episode Tag, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy needs to talk to Phil after her return to SHIELD.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> Written for the Cousy Fest 2k17 prompt 'They missed you too'.

"They missed you too." 

Phil's quiet words stick in Daisy's mind – she's got a feeling he's talking a lot more personally than his words implied, especially given the way he was looking at her during their quiet conversation leaning against Robbie's car.

But they're not the only words that stick in her mind, and later, much later, when everyone else has gone off to bed, Daisy slips along the hallways, carefully evading the cameras, and knocks softly on Phil's door.

He opens it almost immediately, and she blushes a bit because he's in a t-shirt and sweatpants – the clothes he normally wears to sleep in.

"Sorry, I'll come back in the morning," she says, and starts to turn away, but she's stopped by his hand on her elbow.

"It's okay," he says. "If you need to talk about something." 

She bites her bottom lip, then nods, and he slides his hand down her forearm, and lightly clasps her wrist, before he draws her into his room. His hand on her arm feels good: it's so gentle and careful, just like the man himself.

His room's got a couple of cosy looking armchairs, and he directs her towards them, and she sits down facing him.

"I didn't mean to keep you up," she tells him, and he smiles.

"You're not," he says. "I took a shower and then couldn't be bothered to get dressed again." His smile becomes more of a smirk. "Privilege of not being the Director any more. I get to lounge around in my PJs like a normal person."

Daisy laughs softly. "Nice."

"I think so," he says. Then asks, "Something I can help you with?"

"I was thinking about what you said earlier." He quirks an eyebrow, still half smiling. "About working something out if I don't want to be an agent again."

His expression goes sober, and she can feel how still he's gone, as well – his vibrations feel muted. He swallows, the sound clearly audible in the deafening silence. "Daisy, if you don't want to be an agent again, if you – if you don't want to stay in SHIELD – " The second pause is longer and she wonders if she's reading more into that than is there, because she could swear he's thinking 'with me'. "We can work something out. You could become an Inhuman asset, like Elena."

"But you don't want me to," she says, fairly sure that she's read him right on this at least.

His jaw tightens, a muscle twitching in the side of his face. "No. Because SHIELD needs you – now more than ever. And the Director needs you too, though he probably doesn't realise that yet." His face softens and he gives her a shy sort of smile. "That's only because he doesn't know, yet, how brilliant you are."

She can't help blushing a little at his words. "And you?" He frowns. "Do you need me?" she asks, heart thumping violently at asking him this question outright.

"Daisy, I'll _always_ need you."

She looks at him closely, and takes in his flushed cheeks and the darkness of his eyes, then she gets up and he looks up at her, clearly confused, until she sits down on his lap.

"Oh." His voice is soft, but the word sounds heavy.

"Is this okay?" she asks.

He doesn't immediately answer, not in words, but his body answers for him as his arms wrap around her torso and he brings his mouth to hover over her lips.

"Phil," she murmurs, then cups the back of his neck and leans in to press her mouth to his. 

"Daisy." He sighs her name into her mouth and his right hand slips up to tangle in her hair, a favourite gesture of his that seems to take on new significance now he's kissing her. 

She can feel a buzz of arousal through his vibrations, centring, of course, on his cock, and the combination of his vibrations indicating his growing arousal, and the evidence of his stiffening cock beneath her intensifies her own arousal.

She eventually pulls her mouth from his, then asks, "Why don't you show me just how much you've missed me?"

He groans, then gets to his feet, and she's a little startled by the ease with which he carries her as he moves from the chair across to the bed. He lowers her down, and she immediately reaches for his waistband, but he gently captures her wrist in his left hand and squeezes very lightly. 

"Wait, please," he says, and she draws her hand back.

"Sorry, I – "

"Daisy it's okay," he says, cutting off her apology. "I just don't want to rush this. We've waited so long, I want to – " He blushes, and she raises her eyebrows. "I want to savour this." He closes his eyes a moment, then stares at her. "That sounded way less corny in my head."

She smiles at that, and he begins by peeling her pants down her legs, leaving her in her skimpy lilac panties and a sleeveless shirt. He kneels on the bed, and she's a little shocked when he bends his head to draw his tongue up the length of her slit over her panties. She clutches at his head, and he murmurs something indistinct, then she feels him ease the fabric of her panties aside and press his lips to hers. 

She moans wordlessly, then again more loudly, when he slips his tongue into her slit. After a few moments she feels him sliding her panties off, then he pushes his tongue more firmly into her and she clasps the back of his head as he works on driving her to what becomes an explosive climax.

He lifts his head and smirks at her as she gasps his name, then she repeats it when he pushes the first two fingers of his right hand inside her now slick sex. They feel thick and enormous, and she wonders briefly if this is how it'll feel when he actually fucks her.

After two more orgasms, he sits back up, and she can see the front of his sweatpants are tenting out over his noticeable erection, and she wants him desperately.

He helps her out of her shirt, then lets her peel off his t-shirt and sweatpants, and she licks her lips when she sees just how impressive his dick is once it's exposed. 

"Phil," she groans.

He smirks, then reaches over to the nightstand beside his bed and pulls out a packet of condoms. 

"There something you're not telling me?" she asks when she sees them, and he shakes his head. 

"New SHIELD policy. Free condoms and sanitary products for everyone." He blushes a little. "They've been sitting in that drawer ever since I moved into this room and I didn't expect to ever need them."

"I'm glad they're there," she says, and she takes the pack from him and slips one out, then gives him a questioning look. He nods eagerly, so she rolls the latex down his shaft, enjoying the sensation of having her hands on his hot, hard flesh.

"You okay with me on top?" he asks, and she thinks that the question is typical of the man – so careful and thoughtful.

"Yes," she says firmly, and tugs at his shoulders. 

He leans down to kiss her, with rather more passion than before, and slides his cock into her as his tongue strokes across the roof of her mouth. She moans with pleasure as he fills and stretches her, then wraps her arms and legs around him, holding his body against hers, and he begins to move.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Later they snuggle together in Phil's bed, bodies warm from their shared shower, and Phil says, "I didn't do that to make you stay."

She opens her eyes very wide, eyebrows raised, then says, "I never thought you did. You wouldn't be that underhand."

He looks relieved by her words, and she presses her body more tightly against his. "If I do decide to leave again, you could come with me this time."

He swallows. "I would," he says firmly. "If you thought I wouldn't be in your way?"

She shakes her head. "I'd be glad of the company – and the backup," she tells him. "But I'm not leaving again just yet."

"I'm glad," he says. "I was serious, earlier, when I said SHIELD needs you. I know it won't be easy, and if you change your mind later on, if you decide you're not getting things done as you want to, and you feel you can't remain after all, then – "

She cuts him off with a kiss, and he makes a surprised noise, then gives way, allowing her to drape her body across his and kiss him as thoroughly as she desires. She ends by nipping at his chin. "You're such a good boy," she praises, and he flushes, which makes her look at him more closely. "Phil, do you have a praise kink?"

"No," he says. "I just like it when you call me a 'boy'." He blushes some more, which makes her smirk.

"I'll be sure to remember that," she says, and he growls in the back of his throat, then grabs her shoulders and rolls so that she's beneath him. He kisses her with great intensity, and she feels herself growing aroused again.

Phil might not have fucked her in order to persuade her to stay, but she can't deny that now that they've had sex, she's a bit less inclined to walk away again. As she kisses him back, she feels very glad that she came to see him this evening.


End file.
